Sonic Gameworld
}} |designer = Fumikazu Sugawara Masayo Yoshioka |composer = Kojiro Mikusa |genre = Edutainment |modes = Single-player |series = Sonic the Hedgehog |ratings = |platforms = Sega Pico |media = Storyware }} is a game developed by Aspect for the Sega Pico. It was released in Japan in August 1994. The game was not released in North America until November 1996 and was never released in Europe. Summary and plot Dr. Eggman has hidden a Chaos Emerald on each of the five floors of the Gameworld, an amusement park-like tower. Sonic, Tails and Amy must beat all the minigames on each level and find the Emeralds. The Story Mode is eliminated in the North American version and only has the Game Mode. Only 11 of the 17 games are in the North American version. The video game is essentially a children's party game featuring Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Amy Rose, and Dr. Eggman, and features many different mini-games. Pages First page This page has a sports/racing setting. ;Mini games * - An automobile race between three other characters. * / "Tree Climb" - A contest to see which monkey - player one's, two's or three's, can nab the most coconuts. * / "Sonic-Ball" - A game of Skee ball involving Sonic and co. competing against each other. * / "Hoops" - A game to see how many baskets players can score. Second page This page has a carnival setting. ;Mini games * / "Flag" - A game requiring players to tap the buttons corresponding to the flags raised. * / "Toy Drop" - A game involving picking up toys with a crane. * / "Robotnik Bop" - A Whack-A-Mole style game with Dr. Eggman as the "mole". * - A game where players must enter their date of birth and date of birth of the desired partner and the game will show the compatibility rating. This game was removed in the American version. Third page This page has a casino setting. The casino theme and all of the games except the third listed were removed. ;Mini games * - This game was removed in the American version. * - This game was removed in the American version. * / "Concentration Memory Cards" * - This game was removed in the American version. * - a variation of the Victorian card game "Old Maid". This game was removed in the American version. Fourth page This page has a machine setting. The contents of this page and the Concentration game from the third page are put into a single page. ;Mini games * - This game was removed in the American version. * / "Egg Switch" * / "Sonic VS Robotnik" - a basic turn-based combat variation of roulette with eight spaces. . Fifth page This page takes place on the roof of the Gameworld. ;Mini game * / "Diamond Maze" - this game requires the player to find the five chaos emeralds before Dr. Eggman does. Extra page This page is for coloring Sonic and his friends or drawing pictures using the magic pen. This page is only seen in the American version of the game. Once inside the page, players have the option of changing the in-game music, selecting from several animated stamps, making the picture move in a wave-like motion and to flip the artwork in the opposite direction. Reception Allgame gave Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld a rating of 2.5 stars out of a possible 5. References Category:1994 video games Category:Aspect Co. games Category:Party video games Category:Sega Pico games Category:Single-player video games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games